


Now All Our Friends Know (Chaelisa)

by Dreamofshadows



Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [8]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Elemental Magic, F/F, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Chaeyoung's clumsiness comes in handy for once and Lisa takes the opportunity.(Based on a catradora animatic on youtube called I Do Adore.)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004592
Kudos: 15





	Now All Our Friends Know (Chaelisa)

The sun beat down on the courtyard as jets of flame and splashes of water filled the air, clashing together with explosive force and loud hissing.

Chaeyoung shot a volley of fire straight at Jennie, punching the flames forward just how she practised as she ran around Jennie in circles. She remembered to breathe properly, concentrating her intake of air to allow for maximum fire propulsion.

Jennie deflected the rapid bursts of fire with dexterity, her arms flitting about her person as she conjured up the water shields and dousing the fireballs before they could touch her. She hid behind a screen of water to duck away and then come back at Chaeyoung with a jet of water, aiming to hit Chaeyoung in the chest to take her down.

Chaeyoung pressed in with her attack, even jumping a little to try and give Jennie a little more work to do by shooting flames whilst she was mid-air. Jennie playfully shot some water tendrils at her as well at times but Chaeyoung easily skipped away.

It didn't feel like she was fighting for her life anymore. It didn't feel like gruelling and grim training anymore now that they were on a more equal footing. Jennie no longer beat Chaeyoung in seconds flat and Chaeyoung could hold defence for longer than Jennie could now.

Chaeyoung was enjoying the fruit of her practice and hard work she put in with Lisa. She was indebted to the suggestions Lisa had given her in the beginning. They hadn't started on amicable terms but Lisa grudgingly pointed out Jennie's weaknesses, possibly out of pity for Chaeyoung and her lack of control. Since then their teamwork and Chaeyoung's skill had increased and she now reaped the initial efforts of honing her power.

She wondered where Lisa was—after they had gotten back to the palace from the forest yesterday, Lisa had stayed quietly by her side all evening, then left for her quarters after sneaking a chaste cheek kiss. Chaeyoung had missed her terribly, wishing she could communicate with Lisa somehow or even visit her at night in her own room but feared bumping into the night guards. Lisa had warned her that they weren't to be trusted since they had been hand-picked by Jennie's brother to spy on Jennie herself.

She hadn't seen Lisa all morning since she had been training with Jennie. She supposed Lisa was out training with Jisoo and the other soldiers as well—it was what Chaeyoung herself used to do before Jennie had her transferred to the palace.

"Chaeyoung-ah!"

Chaeyoung yelped in surprise as a tendril of water wrapped around her ankle and hoisted her upside down in the air.

"Hubby, where did your mind wander?" Jennie laughed as she raised herself level with Chaeyoung on a column of water, the liquid gently splashing and lapping on the ground as it held her perfectly poised. "I almost hit you in the head! Where did your defence go?"

"Uhm...I'm just hungry. Isn't it almost lunchtime?" Chaeyoung answered quickly, pleased when Jennie laughed again and lowered them both down with a wave of her hand. The water dispersed, leaving them dry as though they hadn't been splashing each other these past few hours.

Chaeyoung exhaled in relief when Jennie started talking about what she wanted to eat instead of questioning her further.

She and Lisa hadn't yet told the others about their relationship although she was bursting to tell them all just to see their faces. Telling Jennie that she was currently thinking of Lisa, or more specifically, of what went down in the hunter's shed when they had gotten caught in the downpour was a big no-no.

"I swear, Chaeyoung, we had better not let you go into battle on an empty stomach," Jennie laughed as she slung an arm round her shoulder. "Great work back there by the way! You've really improved in leaps and bounds!"

"Thank you wifey," Chaeyoung smiled as they headed inside to eat.

In the corridor, they met Jisoo heading for the dining hall.

"I'm extremely pleased you remembered to use your cane Chu," Jennie said in delight, snuggling up to Jisoo for a quick peck. "Training was extremely productive today, Chaeyoung can jump so high now! And she uses fire to help thrust up into the air! Isn't that smart?"

Chaeyoung blushed as Jisoo patted her head with a broad grin. "Excellent Chaeng, excellent! Keep up the good work!"

"What about you?" Chaeyoung said quickly, still unused to having her fire skills complimented. "How was training?"

She remembered the long hours slogging in the sun, admiring Lisa's back muscles strain and ripple beneath the threadbare shirt as she lifted logs, hefted swords, wrestled and pulled back arrows. Her glistening biceps and bulging calf muscles always left Chaeyoung in awe with her mouth slightly dry for some reason (well, it wasn't a mystery anymore).

She missed being able to check out the fit captain ever since she had started daily practice to hone her fire powers.

"I think you mean to ask, where's Lisa, yes?" Jisoo said shrewdly, chuckling when Chaeyoung blushed redder. "She's must be in the mess hall talking with some others, I heard her cackle. We can pick her up on the way."

"She's really in such good spirits lately," Jennie said happily, "I wonder why...do you think she has finally met someone? I hope it lasts..."

Chaeyoung hid a secret smile. Anticipation bubbled in her gut as they drew closer to the mess hall, where the other elite guard of Jennie and serving Jisoo's commands were gathered.

Chaeyoung peered in, smiling when she immediately noticed the lanky captain leaning against the wall with one leg bent at the knee for support. The maids wouldn't be too happy to scrub over her boot marks from the wood.

"Fetch her, we'll be going ahead. See you at lunch," Jisoo called over her shoulder as she tapped away smartly with Jennie next to her.

Lisa had her arms folded as she chatted to Wendy and Seulgi, nodding and occasionally joining in their chuckling. She seemed to sense Chaeyoung watching because she turned her head and flashed a bright smile when she nodded at the girl in the doorway.

She seemed to be a little busy, caught up in conversation. Perhaps she might want to eat with them too. Thus Chaeyoung decided to only give a little wave and go about her way—she could always call on Lisa afterwards. Lisa's smile was mesmerising, pulling her gaze towards her lover even as she walked away—

She smacked into the wall and stumbled back. Chaeyoung bit back a curse as she held her forehead and doubled over her knees in pain as stars burst in front of her eyes.

Swift footsteps resounded from several directions: first to reach her was Lisa's. She saw the familiar boots step into her line of vision before a calloused hand was tilting her face up and Chaeyoung drowned in a sea of brown.

"Is she alright?" Jennie called in concern, having arrived on the scene. She was also rubbing her forehead, presumably having felt the smack since both of them had forgotten about closing their empathic link. Jisoo came tapping up behind Jennie as fast as she could.

"How are you?" Lisa asked softly. Then with a slight quirk of the lips, she added, "my princess?"

People atound them gasped. Chaeyoung almost slapped the smug grin off Lisa's face, weren't it for the usual flare of heat that rushed to her face as Lisa helped her up and even pecked her on the forehead.

Lisa had never addressed her intimately beyond calling her "princess" playfully or teasingly. Calling Chaeyoung _her_ princess in front of everyone was Lisa effectively declaring their relationship to their audience consisting of Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, Yeri, Jennie and Jisoo.

The two of them had discussed revealing their relationship before, of course, and Chaeyoung had expressed her desire to tell their friends because she was tired of acting discreet around them, with Lisa being more reserved and cautious about the issue for fear of being caught.

But now it seemed like she had let go of those fears and was outright declaring their relationship.

"Jisoo are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jennie squeaked. " Did you hear her? They're...they're like us! They're like us! Jisoo!"

"Jagi, you're strangling me," Jisoo wheezed as Jennie practically swung from her neck in elation.

"So that's why Manoban was glowing AND has some nice new hickeys down her back," Seulgi muttered. "I saw them when we were changing this morning."

"Pay up Seulgi," Joy said smugly. "Told ya the captain would sleep with Chaeyoung before the month was out. The sheer tension was suffocating me, I mean ask Yeri, we couldn't walk a step without—"

"Come again? She has WHAT?" Jisoo turned on Lisa with a face as black as thunder. "Care to explain Manoban? Have you laid your filthy hands on Chaeyoung? Have you defiled her? Have you desecrated her?"

"I made love to her," Lisa defended, interlocking her fingers with Chaeyoung. "Yes that's right," she added more loudly when Wendy, Seulgi, Joy, Yeri, Jisoo and Jennie gasped again. "You heard it here first: I, Lisa Manoban, am in love with Park Chaeyoung."

Lisa turned to Chaeyoung with a fond gaze. "My soul sees its equal in her. So come what may, I'm staying. No more fooling around. I belong to Park Chaeyoung, and Park Chaeyoung only."

Chaeyoung covered her mouth, tears threatening to spill because this surprise revelation only added to her joy.

Lisa wasn't scared or ashamed of being with her.

Lisa didn't care about being ridiculed or harassed or threatened by cultists, gods or men.

Lisa took the opportunity to express just how much Chaeyoung meant to her in front of the people that mattered and to Chaeyoung, that alone made her want to kiss Lisa silly.

"Me too," Chaeyoung told them tearfully, smiling as Lisa carefully stroked the tears away with her thumb. "I love Lisa. I'm glad I met her. She's...she's the reason I'm better now. She's the reason I'm standing here with you all."

Cheers filled the air as Lisa leaned in close to nuzzle her neck. "I'm proud of you," Lisa breathed.

"And I'm proud of us," Chaeyoung whispered back, connecting their lips together in a soft kiss.


End file.
